1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a high reliability organic light emitting display apparatus in which color distortion is prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus includes a substrate, a display unit including a plurality of subpixels formed on the substrate, and a sealing substrate disposed on the display unit.
In an organic light emitting display apparatus, which is a flat panel display apparatus using a self-emission device, external light interference occurs due to reflection between the sealing substrate and the display unit. There are two types of interference in terms of a destructive interference and a constructive interference. If a destructive interference occurs, the phases of light cancel each other and the generated light becomes weaker. On the other hand, if a constructive interference occurs, the phases of light constructively add with each other and the generated light becomes brighter. Such a phenomenon is called a Newton ring phenomenon, and may cause a luminosity irregularity and decrease the displaying properties of an organic light emitting display apparatus.
Such a Newton ring phenomenon can be prevented by spacing apart the sealing substrate and the display unit. As such, middle and large organic light emitting display apparatuses may also have low reliability due to the Newton ring phenomenon.